New Addition
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When a three year old is left alone after his parents are brutally killed, who will take him? Emily and Derek must make a life-altering decision after the boy attaches to Emily. Part of the series including Long Week and Grow Old With You.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is another story that is in the series starting with Long week. Still trying to think of a good name for it. Many people have asked for a Demily baby, but I'm not ready to give them one just yet, not a biological one anyways. I know some of this might be a bit of a stretch as far as legal things, but I like the idea and I hope you do too. **

**Anyways, this story basically follows Emily, Derek, and a little boy named Caleb. Hopefully Declan will appear later as well as the rest of the BAU fam. Hope you like it.**

* * *

This case was close to home. A family had been found only a few blocks from the house Emily and Derek lived in. The parents had been brutally stabbed. It was the third couple that had been found in the past month, forcing the detectives to call in BAU the minute they got the call.

The family had been new to the neighborhood, only living there for about a week before this happened. No one really knew them very well, but a neighbor had gone over to deliver a "welcome to the neighborhood" cake and had seen the man lying in the entry way covered in blood. She had immediately called the police.

The team arrived only about an hour after the police. When they got there, they found the lead detective on the case holding a little brown haired, blue eyed, crying little boy.

Emily immediately looked at the little boy with compassion. She and Derek had been trying to have a baby since they had gotten married three months prior, but hadn't succeeded yet. Every child remined Emily of this.

"I'll show you the crime scene as soon as I find someone to take this little man," the detective said to Hotch.

Only Hotch, Emily, Rossi, and Alex Blake, the team's newest member, had gone to the scene.

JJ, Derek, and Reid had gone to the station to start working on other things.

"I'll take him," Emily said, looking to Hotch for approval.

"Alright," Hotch said, seeing the agent's look, "Go ahead Prentiss."

Emily took the little boy.

"His name's Caleb," the detective said, "He was in his room sleeping when we got here. He wants his mom and dad."

Emily nodded understandingly. "Hi Caleb," she said, looking at him, "I'm Ms. Emily." His cries quieted almost immediately as she stroked his hair gently.

"I want Mommy," he said, looking at her with sad, blue eyes that reminded her of Declan's when he was young.

"I know," she said, holding him close and knowing a crime scene was a bad place for a child, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, looking up at her. "Mommy didn't make brefast totay," he said, "I'm very hungy."

"I have some treats in my bag," she said, heading to the SUV, "Would you like one?"

"Pwease," he said as she opened the trunk and sat him on the flat surface as she grabbed her purse from the back seat. She pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar she kept in case she got hungry while they were on the road. She opened the wrapper and gave the bar to the little boy. He took it happily.

"Mommy gets dese," he said, taking a bit of the bar.

She smiled at him. "How old are you Caleb?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Free," he said, holding up three fingers, "I just had a birfday."

"You're a big boy," she said, smiling, "I have a boy too who is eleven."

"He's weally big," Caleb said, finishing the granola bar, "Can I see Mommy and Daddy now?"

"No," Emily said, knowing this little boy was in for a hard time, "Sorry. I know you miss them."

"When?" he asked, climbing into her lap.

"I don't know, Caleb," she said, feeling tears in her eyes.

He sighed, putting his head on her chest the way Declan did when he was little.

"Can I have my blankie?" he asked, looking at her again.

"In a little bit ok?" she said, hugging him.

"Ms Em'ly," he said, "Why you at my house?"

"My boss told me to come here," Emily said, hoping this would satisfy the little boy.

"Why?" he asked. "I needed to look at something," she said, knowing that wasn't a lie.

"What?" he asked, "Like when the man fixeded the baf tub?"

"Kinda," Emily said, smiling at the little boy.

"Ok," he said, smiling.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Emily asked, trying to gain insight into this little boy.

"Mommy's gonna have a sister fur me," he said, smiling.

Emily felt her stomach turn and almost reject her breakfast when she heard this.

"Ms Em'ly," he said, looking at her with worried eyes as he felt her tense up.

"I'm alright," she said, smiling at him as she swallowed the nausea his last comment had brought on, "So you have any grandparents?"

"Nana died," he said, looking at her, "Her was old. Papa died too."

She nodded. "Do you have any cousins?" she asked, hoping to maybe find a contact to get this boy a family.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"How about an aunt or uncle?" Emily tried.

"No," he said, shaking his head again.

"Ok," Emily said, "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Pway soccer wif daddy," he said.

Just then, Hotch, Rossi, and Alex came around to the back of the SUV. Caleb buried his head in her chest, not looking at them.

"Looks like you made a friend," Alex said, smiling at the two.

"Yeah," Emily said, "Are we going?"

"Yes," Hotch said, "And the lead detective asked if we could take him back to the station with us. They haven't found any family for him yet."

Emily nodded, looking down at Caleb.

"Hey Caleb," she said, speaking softly to the frightened boy,"How would you like to come to the police station with me?"

"I want Mommy," he said, looking at her.

"I know," she said, "But I need you to come with me."

He nodded, letting her set him down so she could get up before picking him up.

"Hey Hotch," she said, "Could we maybe get his blankie from his room? He left it."

"Of course," Hotch said, going back into the house.

"He's adorable," Alex said, looking at the little brown haired, blue eyed boy, "What's his name?"

"Caleb," Emily said, smiling at the boy as he peeked his eyes to look at Alex, "This is Ms. Alex."

He waved before burying his head back into her neck.

"Won't he need a car seat?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Emily said, "I bet there is one in the car in the garage. Could you check?"

The garage was open for accessibility purposes so Alex walked in and opened the door with gloves on, carefully removing the child seat from the back before putting it in the SUV and securing it.

"Thanks," Emily said, shifting Caleb's weight from one hip to the other.

"Here it is," Hotch said, handing the blankie to Caleb, who took it immediately, rubbing his face into it, "Ready?"

"Yep," Emily said, buckling Caleb into the seat before climbing in the middle, allowing Alex to sit beside her. Rossi and Hotch climbed in the front as Hotch started the car and they drove off. Emily kept an eye on Caleb the whole ride, hoping the little boy was alright.

When they reached the station, she got him out of his seat, carrying him into the station.

"Ms. Em'ly," he said, looking at her, "I hafta go potty."

"Alright," she said, walking to the bathrooms, "Can you go by yourself?"

He nodded, going in as she waited outside the door.

"Hey," she heard a familiear voice from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts about Caleb.

"Hey," she said, smiling as her husband walked over.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking a bit confused.

"Wait," she said, knowing Derek needed to see for himself.

A few minutes later, Caleb came out of the bathroom and ran to Emily, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Derek," she said, picking Caleb up, "This is Caleb. I went to his house this morning to help and we became friends."

"Hi Caleb," Derek said, smiling and waving at the boy in his wife's arms.

"Caleb," Emily said, "This is my husband, Mr. Derek."

"Hi," Caleb said, smiling at Derek a little before burying his head back into her shoulder.

"Were his parents…?" Derek asked, not wanting to say the words.

"Yeah," Emily said sadly, "But Caleb and I are hanging out today."

"You're a lucky dude, Caleb," Derek said, smiling as the little boy lifted his head, "I love hanging out with Emily."

"You need to get back to work," Emily said, looking at Derek.

"I do," he said, giving her a quick peck as they walked back to the room that had been set up for them. Emily stopped at the door, not wanting Caleb to have to see the pictures inside. JJ looked up from her file as Derek walked in. It was then she saw Emily with Caleb.

"Emily," JJ said, getting up, "Is this Caleb?"

"Yep," Emily said, "I'm guessing Hotch filled you in."

"Alex actually," JJ said, "But close enough. He's adorable."

"Can you say hi to Ms. JJ," Emily asked Caleb who waved at the blonde agent shyly.

"Social services was called and they are coming to get him in a few hours," JJ said, looking at the little boy sadly, "They will put him in temporary care until his family is contacted. Garcia is looking for them now."

"Alright," Emily said, stroking Caleb's hair, "I can watch him until then if it's ok with Hotch. Could you get him for me please?"

JJ nodded, going back into the conference room they had set up. Hotch came out a few seconds later.

"Sir," she started, "I know I am supposed to be working this case but…"

"I understand Prentiss," he said, looking at the three year old, "He needs someone and he seems to have latched onto you. Keep him entertained until the social worker gets here."

"Thank you sir," Emily said, holding Caleb close to her chest.

"I think there might be an empty conference room you could take him to until then," Hotch said, turning to go back to the rest of the team, "Go ask Detective Hanson, the detective we met at the house."

Emily nodded, heading over to the red-headed detective's desk where she was working.

"Detective Hanson," Emily said, tapping her shoulder.

"Agent Prentiss," the detective said, standing , "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had an open conference room or some other space I could take Caleb here to hang out?" Emily inquired.

"Of course," Detective Hanson said, leading Emily down a hallway, "Right in here."

"Thank you so much," Emily said as the detective opened the door.

"Just let me know if you need anything," Detective Hanson said, leaving.

Emily looked around the room, then down at the boy in her arms, realizing she needed to tell him the worst news of his young life.

* * *

**How will Caleb react to the news? Will his family be found? Is this story even worth continuing? Thanks for reading. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the support you are giving this story. Here is the next chapter and more with little Caleb. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Once the detective left, Emily sat down on a couch that was against the back wall, placing Caleb in her lap.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Caleb asked, looking around the room, "I want them."

"Caleb," Emily said, knowing it was time to tell the little boy, uncertain of how he would react, "Remember how you said Nana died?"

He nodded his head, "She went to see Jesus."

"Right," Emily said, smiling at his comment, "Well Mommy and Daddy went to see Jesus too."

"Mommy and Daddy died?" he asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

She nodded, watching him carefully. It was a lot for a little boy to take in.

"Why?" he asked, tears in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I don't know bud," she said, pulling him close to her chest so he wouldn't see the tears that were in her eyes.

"I want them," Caleb cried, pushing her away as she tried to hold him close, "Let me go. I want Mommy and Daddy."

He threw himself out of her arms and onto the floor where he proceeded to kick and cry, shaking his head back and forth.

She was at a loss, trying to remember what she had done when Declan threw fits. Usually, she would let him cry it out, not wanting to give him the attention he was trying to get.

However, Caleb didn't want attention, he wanted his family; a family some sick, twisted scumbag had taken from him. She lay down on the floor next to him, rubbing his back as he continued to kick and scream. He smack her with his little had, screaming louder. At a loss, Emily just laid on the floor next to him, letting him scream and cry. It was making her feel physically sick that she could do nothing to comfort the little boy.

As the cries continued, he began gagging through his tears. She grabbed a garbage can from next to the couch, sitting him up and getting it under his chin just in time. Caleb threw up, bringing on more tears and screams. She tried to calm him down, knowing if he kept going, he might hurt himself.

Caleb threw himself back at the ground, still crying hard. However, this time, he allowed Emily to rub his back. When the screams had tapered into sobs, she grabbed his blankie off the couch, holding it against his face as he continued to cry. He reach out and grabbed it, pulling it under his tense body. She continued to rub his back as the sobs quieted and he began to relax.

Soon, sobs turned to whimpers and eventually, they stopped all together when he fell asleep. She picked him up gently off the floor, placing him on the couch, tucking a small blanket around him.

She looked at his face, red and tear-stained, hair matted against his forehead with sweat. He looked so helpless and scared, even in his sleep. All she wanted was to take him home, feed him a warm meal and let him snuggle on the couch with her forever. He clearly needed someone to take care of him. All she hoped was that he was placed in a good foster home.

All she wanted was to take him home and foster him herself. She knew, however, that with her and Derek's work, fostering would be hard.

She decided to go see if she could find a cup of coffee, hoping the boy would stay asleep while she was gone. She went out of the room, heading to the one that was just next door.

"Hey guys," she said, walking in as everyone turned to face her.

"Em?" JJ said, giving her a look, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at her coworkers and friends.

"We heard the meltdown," Alex said, "What the heck happened?"

"I told him about his parents," Emily said, tears in her eyes, "And he freaked."

"Oh my gosh," JJ said, looking at her friend. Everyone in the room was stone silent, all thinking about their own children. Derek walked to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Can I get some coffee?" she asked a few moments later, breaking the silence.

"Here," Reid said, handing her a cup.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a smile, "How is it going?"

"Garcia looked up Caleb's family," Rossi said, "He has none. In his parents will, it stated he would go to his grandparents who died about a month ago, just before the family moved here. Neither of them has any living relatives nor even close friends she could find."

Emily nodded, feeling tears well in her eyes.

"So Caleb will go into the system," she stated sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Reid said.

Emily nodded sadly. "Will you guys keep me updated?" she asked, looking around the room.

"You'll know as soon as we do," Hotch said.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm in the room next door if you need me."

They all nodded as she left. Emily went back to the room where Caleb was thankfully still sleeping. She sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently. This little boy had been through more in the past six hours than most grown adults.

Caleb started to stir as she sat there with him.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" he asked, rubbing his face with his blankie against his red face. Suddenly, a sad look overtook his face and he crawled into her lap, rubbing his sweaty face into her neck as she hugged him to her.

"I'm sorry little man," she whispered, kissing his head.

He let her hold him for a while as she rubbed his back in smooth circles. After a few minutes, however, he picked his head up.

"I'm hungy," he said, looking at her with his tear-stained face.

"Would you like to go find something to eat?" she asked him, looking at her watch, shocked that it was already almost noon. He nodded enthusiastically. She was just about to open the door when she heard a knock on it.

She opened it, finding Derek outside.

"What's up?" she asked as Caleb turned away from Derek, burying himself in her neck again.

"We were about to order lunch," he said, smiling at her, "We were wondering if you two wanted something."

"Caleb," she said, prompting the boy to lift his head, "Mr. Derek is going to get lunch. Would you like something?"

"Maconi," he said, smiling, "Pwease."

"Alright," Derek said, smiling at the boy, "Caleb? Would you like me to come and sit with you for a minute while Ms. Emily goes and talks to someone?"

Caleb thought about it, scanning Derek with his little eyes before looking to Emily for confirmation that this was alright.

"Go ahead," she said, handing him to Derek, "I'll be right back."

Caleb nodded watching Emily leave the room. She headed down the hall and into the conference room where the boards were set up.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around.

"We are narrowing the profile," Hotch said, "These couples were victims of opportunity. They were stabbed with knives from their own kitchens, showing a disorganized killer. Also, this is the first family with a child, showing that the couples are all that matter to him. The men were killed quickly, a gash to the throat. The women were stabbed several times in the lower abdomen and genitals and left to bleed out, showing a lot of anger toward them. He tapes their mouths and uses gags, showing he want to keep them from talking."

"We are thinking he is impotent," Alex said, taking over, "And that a woman left him because of it. It must have happened fairly recently with the amount of anger he has toward these women."

"Also," Reid said, "We are thinking he works or has a degree in some form of medicine or anatomy. The stab wounds on both are done expertly to inflict exactly what he wants."

Emily nodded, all her thoughts on the boy in the room next door.

"Are you gonna give the profile soon?" she asked, running her hands through her hair.

"In a few hours," JJ said, "We have a few holes we are trying to solve. We are gonna order lunch and keep working on it. Would you like something?"

"Where are we ordering from?" she asked, looking around.

"Chili's," JJ said, "It's only two blocks away."

"I'll have a Caribbean salad," she said, having menu items memorized from their frequent travels, "And Caleb wants macaroni."

"Alright," JJ said, writing all of it down, "Lunch will be here soon."

"Thanks guys," Emily said, going to leave.

"One more thing Prentiss," Hotch said, "The social worker will be here in about twenty minutes. Caleb can have lunch and then she will take him."

Emily nodded, holding back tears; she had fallen head over heels for the three year old. The thought of giving him up was like a punch in her gut.

* * *

**Uh Oh. Will Emily have to part with Caleb? What will happen when the social worker shows up? Will the team catch the scumbag who killed Caleb's parents? Stay tuned to find out. As always, leave any ideas or comments in the reviews. Thanks a bunch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Emily headed back to the conference room holding her husband and Caleb. The two were sitting on the couch, Caleb snuggling in Derek's lap as Derek spoke softly to him.

"Ms. Em'ly," he squealed, seeing her walk through the door.

"Hi little man," she said, sitting down next to Derek as Caleb crawled onto her lap.

"Ms. Em'ly," he said, looking at her with his big blue eyes, "When we eat lunchie?"

"In a little bit," Emily said, smiling at him, "Ms. JJ is calling to order it right now."

"Ms. Em'ly," he said, "I wanna play wif my toys."

"We don't have your toys here, Little Ma," she said, stroking his hair, "Maybe Mr. Derek could go see if Ms. JJ has some in her car. I think she brought the van in toady," Emily said to Derek.

"Alright," Derek said, getting up and going to find JJ.

"Hey Caleb," Emily said once they were alone, "A nice lady id coming to get you in a little bit and she is gonna take you to meet some other nice people who are going to let you live with them, ok?"

"No," he said simply, "I gonna live wif you."

"No, Little Man," she said, brushing a piece of hair away from his face.

"You don't lub me?" he asked, tears in his little blue eyes.

"No," she said, tears streaming down her face, "I love you so much. I wish you could live with me. I love you Caleb."

He was crying and so was she when Derek came back in with a few trucks that belonged to Henry.

"Whoa," he said, going to his wife and Caleb, "What's goin' on?"

"I told him about the social worker," Emily said, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Come here you two," Derek said, setting the toys on the floor and pulling Emily and Caleb close, "Caleb, we both love you, but the social worker is going to find you some people who love you too."

"But I lub you," Caleb said, burying his head in Derek's shirt.

They just sat there for a while, not even thinking about work or the profile or anything but Caleb. They were startled out of their thoughts by a knock at the door. A woman walked in.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Donna Franklin. I'm with social services. This must be Caleb."

"Yep," Emily said, attempting to dry her tears as Caleb clung to her and Derek not letting Donna get a look at him.

"Hi Caleb," she said, squatting next to the couch.

"I don't want her," Caleb whispered to Emily, tears streaming down his face.

"I know," she whispered to him, "But let's be really strong ok?"

He shook his head, not moving it from her shoulder.

"He's shy," Emily said, offering a half-hearted smile to the social worker.

"How much does he know?" Dona asked Emily, pulling a chair up next to the couch.

"He knows his parents went to see Jesus," Emily said, "He threw a tantrum when I told him, but he's doing alright now."

"How much did he see?" Donna asked, taking out a notebook to write everything down.

"He was sleeping when the police got there," Emily explained, "They made sure to keep him shielded from all of it."

Donna nodded, scribbling everything down. "I need to go," Derek said, kissing Emily quickly before he left.

"Husband?" Donna asked, looking up.

"And coworker," Emily said, "We keep the two as separate as possible."

"Good," Donna said, "Was he with you when you met Caleb?"

"No," Emily said, holding Caleb close as she felt him squeeze her, "He was here while I went to the house with Agents Blake, Hotchner, and Rossi."

"Alright," Donna said, "Caleb, Can I talk to you?"

He shook his head, trying to cling tighter to Emily.

"He seems attached," Donna said, "Are you and your husband foster parents?"

"No," Emily said, shaking her head sadly.

"Would you be open to it?" Donna asked, looking at Caleb.

"But only for Caleb," Emily said, "We can't take kids in emergent situations because of our work."

"Could you find someone to watch Caleb while you work?" Donna asked, scribbling something down.

"Of course," Emily said, "Derek's sister just moved here a few months ago and she works a 9-5 job."

"Would you be open to fostering Caleb?" Donna asked, "I could get the papers approved much more quickly because both of you are in the FBI."

"Could we take him home today?" Emily asked, clinging tightly to Caleb as she spoke.

"I have to check with my superiors," Donna said, "But I think it would be alright. Do you have any questions?"

"I need to talk to Derek," Emily said, "Just to make sure, but I think this is what we both want."

"Alright," Donna said just as JJ knocked on the door.

"Hey guys," JJ said, "I have lunch."

"Thanks JJ," Emily said, smiling at her friend, "Hey Caleb, Ms. JJ has lunch for you."

Caleb picked his head up then, looking at Emily before turning to look at JJ.

"Hey Caleb," she said, "I have your macaroni."

He smiled as Emily stood with him in her arms.

"Hey Little Man," she said, looking at him as she sat him at the table with his food, "I need to go talk to Mr. Derek. Ms. JJ will stay with you."

"Don't leabe me," he said, tears starting in his eyes.

"I'll be right back, little man," she said, stroking his hair.

Donna had left as JJ had come in, saying something about needing to make a few calls.

"What's going on?" JJ asked as Emily walked past.

"Donna said she wants us to foster Caleb," Emily said, barely containing her excitement, "I just need to talk to Derek."

JJ nodded, going to sit at the table with Caleb.

"Derek," Emily said, entering the conference room next door, "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

"Of course," Derek said, looking at Hotch for approval. Hotch gave a nod and the two went into the hall.

"What's up Princess?" he asked, moving a piece of hair from her face.

"Donna said we could foster Caleb," Emily said, excitement bubbling in her voice.

"What?" Derek said, "Are you serious?"

"Don't be mad," Emily said, tears in her eyes, "We don't have to, it's just that…"

"No," he said, "No I want to. I just can't believe we get to. Do we have the opportunity to adopt him?"

"I don't know," Emily said, "But I would assume so because there are no relatives or friends."

"Oh man," Derek said, smile lighting up his face, "Our first kid together."

* * *

**Oh, man. Derek and EMily are going to get to keep Caleb! How should their first night go? What will Declan think? Let me know what you want to read?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the amazing support for this story. I am glad you all are enjoying it. I have some pretty cool things planned for this so stick around. Also, this is the link to the picture that I am using for Caleb. They eyes are amazing. I don't own the picture. Anyways, thanks and enjoy!**

-50SuBYlOmDk/TolVdRuaV_I/AAAAAAAAE04/D1yyjE8Xw7M/s 1600-h/20110924_graceandjoyphotography_001_%25255B 1%

* * *

Emily finished discussing the arrangements with Donna who said all that she needed to do was a home inspection to make sure the house was suitable for a foster child and there was some paperwork she needed to fill out. Hotch gave Emily the rest of the day off to get things situated with Caleb and promised to let Derek out early. Donna followed Emily to the house her house, doing the same inspection that had been done before Declan could be adopted.

"Looks perfect," Donna said as she and Emily sat down on the couch, "Do you have any questions?"

"Is he up for adoption?" Emily asked, gesturing to the sleeping boy on the couch next to her.

"I will have to look into it," Donna said, "But I imagine so. He has no one left but you guys."

Emily nodded sadly, looking over at him as he clung to his blankie. "Do you have his medical charts and information?" Emily asked, not wanting to injure the boy by doing that would cause a reaction.

"I am trying to get them," Donna said, "I will bring them by as soon as I do. He may be due for a round of shots soon."

"I know," Emily said, a small grimace crossing her face, "I remember taking Declan."

"Declan is your oldest?" Donna questioned, trying to remember what Emily had told her.

"Yes," Emily said, "I adopted him after an unusual set of circumstances left him without parents."

"I see," Donna said, "Have you ever thought about having children of your own?"

"Yes," Emily said, "My husband and I have been trying since we got married about three months ago but it just hasn't happened for us yet. But even if we did have a baby of our own, we would never give up Caleb just because we didn't conceive him."

"Good," Donna said, smiling at Emily, "Now there are a few things that need to happen with Caleb. First, you need to keep a close eye on him, making sure he is developing normally and not having problems adjusting. I can give you a pamphlet of what to look for. He won't adjust immediately and it may be challenging at first, but we look for much more serious thing like insomnia, refusal to eat, and regression of skills such as speaking and human interaction."

"About how long do you think it will take him to adjust?" Emily asked, looking at the sleeping boy on the couch, hoping it wouldn't be too long.

"We usually see an adjustment in around six weeks," Donna said, ", but because he is so young and you are his first foster family, it could potentially be shorter. Also, once we get Caleb's records, we would like him to go into the pediatrician for a check-up just to make sure he is healthy. The district is also prepared to provide you with any financial assistance you need with him."

"That's won't be necessary," Emily interrupted, "Both my husband and I are employed and we don't struggle with financials."

"I figured as much," Donna said, "However, I am required to offer. We do provide health insurance for him, however, until he becomes a permanent part of a family."

"How long will it take to adopt him?" Emily asked, not wanting to have Caleb in limbo long.

"We have to process him in the system and then begin the adoption process. You have already completed to first few steps with the home inspection and histories which we took from the FBI."

"And none of our past will have any effect on us getting him?" Emily asked.

"No," Donna said, "Your husband only had petty crimes when he was young and your record is clean. Both of you have interesting backgrounds, but nothing that would hurt your chances. You already went through his with your other son correct?"

"Yes," Emily said, "But that was different. I was already a guardian of Declan after his father was arrested and put in a Russian prison. My previous job helped me get Declan and his nanny into the states and I became one of his guardians. We made it legal, but he was never in the system."

"I see," Donna said, "No, nothing in your pasts should prevent you from getting Caleb. I would say in about three months, we will be able to start the process and in six months, he should be yours."

"Thank you so much," Emily said, smile widening on her face.

"I have one more question," Donna said, looking over her paperwork, "Does Declan know about Caleb?"

"Not yet," Emily said, "But he comes home this weekend and he has been begging for a sibling since I met him when he was three so there will be no problem there."

"Where is Declan?" Donna asked, "On a class trip?"

"No," Emily said, "He has attended the local boarding school since he was six. He originally went there because I was traveling and it was safer for him, but now he goes because he has his friend group there. However, he is going to go to a private high school when the time comes."

"I see," Donna said, "Do you plan to send Caleb to boarding school?"

"I don't know yet," Emily said, "Right now, I would say no, but it depends on the time when he starts school. It's different now that I am married and Derek's sister lives out here."

"I understand," Donna said, "It doesn't really matter anyways. I need to get going now. I will be back later with his medical records, insurance card, and anything else I have for you."

"Thank you," Emily said, getting up and leading Donna to the door.

"See you later," Donna said, "And good luck with Caleb."

Emily shut the door, gong back into the living room, letting the day sink in a bit. She now was responsible for another little boy who depended on her and Derek exclusively. She checked to make sure he was still sleeping before going into the spare room and looking around. It was done in a simple blue and white theme that was no good for little boys. She decided the next day she would have to go shopping with Caleb and get him some new bedding and a new bed that was better suited for a three year old. She looked around, noting the lack of toys suitable for Caleb as well. She wished she had Declan's old toys, but they were all left in the villa or in the house that was destroyed by his birth mother.

Just as she was about to go into the kitchen to find something for dinner, she heard a noise from the couch that sounded like a small kitten. She walked to the couch, finding Caleb stretching and waking up on the couch, looking at her with bleary eyes.

"Hey little man," she said, sitting down next to him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, climbing onto her lap and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, stroking his hair.

He shook his head, holding his blankie close.

"Alright," she said, rubbing his back as they sat there.

After a few minutes, he pulled his head off her shoulder and moved to sitting on her lap with his head on her chest.

"I miss Mommy," he said, looking up at her.

"I know, little man," she said, holding him close, "I know."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas. Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys Thanks for being so patient! I started school which means craziness started again. I am trying to update as much as possible, but between theater and AP classes, my time is spread thin. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Emily held him in her lap, both of them falling asleep sitting there. They were both awoken about four hours later by the sound of the front door shutting.

"I'm home," Derek called, walking in.

"Hey," Emily said, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she held Caleb in the other, "How's the case going?"

"Alright," He said, sitting down next to her, "It's hard because these attacks appear random. How's the little man?"

Caleb looked at Derek with a small smile, crawling onto his lap.

"What did you do this afternoon?" Derek asked Caleb, looking into the boys big blue eyes.

"Take a nap," he said, "I's tired."

"We both napped," Emily said, leaning on Derek's shoulder.

"You took a nap?" he asked her, looking at her with a shocked face, "Are you feeling alright? You never nap unless you're sick."

"It's been a long day," she said, "I'm fine though."

"Alright," he said, giving her a skeptical look, "How would you two like some dinner?"

"I hungy," Caleb said, smiling at Derek, "I like dinner."

"Alright," Derek said, "What would you like little man?"

"Piza," he exclaimed.

"Alright," Derek said, "Pizza it is. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Cheese," he said, getting of Derek's lap and jumping to the floor, spinning and singing, "Piza, Piza, Cheese piza."

Emily and Derek laughed as they watched him, happiness filling all of them.

"I'll go order the pizza before he falls on his face," Derek said, getting up and going to grab the menu to order.

Emily sat and watched Caleb spin and jump. Suddenly, he ran to her and buried his head in her knees, hugging her.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him as he lifted his face, "Are you more awake now?"

He nodded, jumping up and down.

"Dance wif me?" he asked, looking at her.

"Of course," she said, getting up and following his lead. Derek came back in a few minutes later, seeing the two of them. He pulled out his phone and began recording them dancing, smiling the whole time. After about a minute, Emily fell to the floor, smiling as Caleb fell on the floor as well.

"You two are crazy," Derek said, coming into the room fully, popping his phone back into his pocket.

Caleb was smiling at him when suddenly, his face turned sad.

"What's wrong little man?" Derek asked, sitting down on the floor near his wife's head and pulling Caleb into his lap.

"Miss Daddy and Mommy," he said, "Us used to dance."

"I know, little man," Derek said, holding him close.

"Why does them have to go see Jesus?" Caleb asked, looking into Derek's eyes.

"I don't know little man," Derek said, kissing Caleb's hair, "I wish I could tell you."

"Can I see them?" Caleb asked, tears in his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Derek said, "But Jesus is seeing them and they have to stay with him."

Caleb nodded, remembering when Nana and Papa had died and his mommy had said the same thing. They sat on the floor for a while, Derek holding Caleb while Emily rubbed his back gently.

"Hey Caleb," Derek said a few minutes later, "I need to go get the pizza. Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"Stay," he said, looking at Emily.

"Alight," Derek said, getting up.

"Derek," Emily said, "I'm gonna call Will or JJ and see if they have any of Henry's old clothes somewhere. We don't even have pajamas for him."

"Ok," Derek said, kissing her as he got up, "Love you."

"Love you too," Emily said.

"Love you Caleb," Derek said, grabbing his keys.

"Lub you," Caleb said, blowing a kiss to Derek.

Once Derek left, Emily looked at Caleb and said, "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Can we watch Bugs?" Caleb asked hopefully.

"Of course little man," she said, pulling the DVD out from the cabinet and popping it into the player.

"Can you watch the movie for a little bit by yourself while I go call Ms. JJ?" Emily asked.

Caleb nodded, going to the couch and curling up on it. Emily covered him with a throw blanket as she grabbed her cell phone, going into the kitchen.

"Hello," JJ said from the other end of the line.

"Hey JJ," Emily said, "Are you still at work?"

"Yeah," JJs said, "We are trying to put some of the pieces together before we present the full profile to the police. What's up? How's Caleb?"

"Caleb is doing alright," Emily said, smiling as she peeked in on him, "I was actually calling to see if you had any of Henry's old clothes packed away somewhere for Jamison and if we could borrow a few things until we can go shopping?"

"Of course," JJ said, "I have a few bins in the attic. I'll call Will and ask him to get them down. He can drop them off in a little while."

"HE doesn't need to do that," Emily said, "Derek is out getting dinner so he can swing by on his way home. I'll call Will and ask him and then call Derek and ask him. Thanks so much JJ."

"You're welcome," JJ said, "I need to go. Good luck with Caleb."

"Thanks JJ," Emily said, hanging up. She was so grateful that her friend was letting her borrow the clothes.

Emily was so ready to take Caleb, but now, it was all starting to sink in. She had a three year old little boy who she was responsible for. She was ready, but scared at the same time. She was nervous that Declan wouldn't accept him or that Caleb wouldn't accept the family. She knew these thoughts were not things she should worry about until they happened, but she had already fallen in love with the little boy and she wanted him to know that.

She called Will and then her husband who promised to get the clothes before returning home. Emily then went to the couch where Caleb was lying.

"Hey little man," she said, sitting down on the end of the couch opposite him.

"Can I sit on yous lap?" he asked, picking his head up.

"Of course," she said, picking him up, "Always."

He smiled as he snuggled into her lap. They sat there quietly, watching the movie until the door opened.

"I'm home," Derek called, coming into the house.

"Hey," Emily said as he carried the pizza box into the kitchen.

"I've got clothes for this little man in the car," he said, going back out.

He came in a minute later with two tubs stacked on top of each other.

"Look Caleb," Emily said, directing the boys glaze to Derek, "Those are some clothes for you to wear."

"Where is my clothes?" he asked, giving her sad eyes.

"They need to stay where they are right now," Emily explained, holding Caleb close, "These are some we are borrowing from Ms. JJ and her little boy Henry."

"Do you want to look at them now?" Derek asked, "Or should we have some pizza first?"

"Piza," Caleb said, food becoming a priority for him.

"OK," Derek said, getting up and going to the kitchen, getting plates out.

"What do you want to drink?" Emily asked, grabbing cups out of the cabinet.

"I'll have water," Derek said, before calling to Caleb, "Hey Caleb, What would you like to drink?"

"Milky pwease," he said, smiling at Derek.

"Alright," Derek said as Emily grabbed them milk out of the fridge.

"Hey Caleb," she asked the little boy who had wandered into the kitchen, "Do you drink from a big boy cup or a cup with a lid?"

"Big boy cup," he said, jumping up and down.

Emily smiled as she pulled a plastic cup from the cabinet and filled it half way with milk. Derek dished out the pizza onto plates and brought them to the table. Emily brought the drinks and they sat down. They put Caleb in a chair between them.

"Caleb?" Emily asked, seeing the young boy eyeing his pizza but not taking a bit, "Would you like me to cut your pizza for you?"

"Pwease," Caleb said, nodding his head up and down.

"Ok," Emily said, grabbing a knife from the kitchen and cutting the pizza into bites for him.

"Caleb," Emily said, "if need something, you just need to ask me or Mr. Derek ok?"

"Ok," Caleb said, taking a bit, "fank you."

"You're welcome," Emily said, smiling at him.

They ate dinner in relative silence, no one really wanting to talk about the day's events. Emily knew she needed to talk to Derek later, but after Caleb was in bed.

Once dinner was over, Derek did the dished while Emily took Caleb into living room to go through the clothes. Caleb wasn't very interested, but Emily started the movie back again for him and he enjoyed that. She hated using TV as a form of entertainment, but there wasn't much else in the house for little boys his age so she let it slide. She knew she would need to go shopping the next day for things for him. She also knew she had people to call and things to get in order, but she decided just to focus on getting them through the night.

She opened the first box of clothes, finding it filled with shorts, t-shirts, and summer clothes. Considering it was June, she knew this was the box she would need. She peeked into the other box, finding it filled with winter clothes, she left it on closed. She pulled out a bunch of clothes, remembering when Henry wore these. Some of them she had even bought for her "nephew".

"Hey Caleb," she said, pulling out a shirt with bugs on it, "Look at this cool shirt."

"Bugs," jumping off the couch and taking the shirt, "I like those guys."

Emily smiled as the little boy looked at the shirt. "Me and Mommy likes to find bugs at the back. Can wes do that?"

"Of course," Derek said, sitting down on the floor next to Emily, "We can look for bugs whenever you want."

Derek smiled as he watched Caleb look over the shirt, naming off all the bugs he knew. Derek was impressed at the number of bugs the little boy knew. Emily continued pulling out clothes, separating them into piles. She finally found a bunch of pajamas about half way down.

"Hey Caleb," she said, "Do you like cars?"

He nodded, looking up from his bug shirt.

"Look what I have," she said, holding up three pairs of cars pajamas.

"I love cars," he said, jumping up, "Can I wear thems tonight?"

"Sure," Emily said, smiling as he jumped around, "How about if you take a bath and then we can put on those pajamas?"

Caleb nodded as Emily stood up, grabbing the pajamas.

"Do you need help?" Derek asked, getting up.

"I don't think so," Emily said, "But you could get some i-c-e c-r-e-a-m out for when we are done."

Derek nodded, going into the kitchen as Emily took Caleb into the bath.

"Can I have bubbles?" Caleb asked as Emily started the bath water.

"Sure," she said, grabbing out a container of bubble bath her mother had given her for Christmas the year before. She almost never took baths unless she was sick and she never used bubbles. She put some into the tub and helped Caleb get into the bath.

She felt bad. She had no toys for him to play with and no children's shampoo. She decided to make a list of everything she would need after putting Caleb down for the night. She doubted she would get any sleep, but that was alright. He was so worth it.

She cleaned Caleb with a wash cloth and washed his hair with Derek's shampoo, figuring it was better than her fruity smelling stuff. Once he was clean grabbed a big fluffy towel and dried him off gently.

She started to help him dress, but he insisted on doing it himself. She was impressed at the little boy before her. He was incredibly bright. He reminded her of Henry only she was in charge of him.

She was completely terrified. She told herself she shouldn't be, she already had one son. She hadn't been this scared when she had first gotten Declan. Maybe it was because he was younger or maybe it was because Declan had stared as part of an assignment whereas Caleb was just a little boy she felt in love with. Maybe it was because when she had taken Declan she knew him perfectly whereas Caleb was a complete mystery to her.

She shook herself from her thoughts as she pulled out a comb to fix his hair. Once it was combed, she told him to go find Derek in the kitchen while she cleaned up the bathroom.

When she finished and went to the kitchen herself, she found Caleb and Derek creating an ice cream sundae complete with sprinkles and cherries.

"Look what we maked," Caleb said, smiling at her.

"Wow," Emily said, taking out her phone and snapping a picture of Caleb with the sundae, "That looks yummy. Can I have some?"

"We can shawre," he said, handing her a spoon Derek had given him. She smiled as the three of them dug into the ice cream.

When they finished, Derek took Caleb to brush his teeth while Emily cleaned up the kitchen as she tried to prepare for the night ahead.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I have some really great ideas for future chapters of this story, but I need to get to a place where I can make those happen which is the hard part. I find myself writing ideas for this story in math class ever day. Thank goodness pre calc is all review. Haha. Ideas are always welcome. Please review or PM with ideas or comments. Thanks so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fantastic followers and readers! Sorry it's been so long since I have updated this story! School and life have been super busy. But anyways, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first night with Caleb was long. Not because he was restless, which he was for a while, but because neither one of them could sleep as the responsibility of having Caleb in their lives sunk in.

They had placed him in their room and after he fell asleep, they chatted about what the next few days had in store. They both agreed that they needed to be off the case. Emily was planning on doing case reviews from home for the next few days and Derek hadn't decided what he would do for the next few days, but he knew he could not continue to work the case.

They had made a list of all the things they needed for Caleb and all the people they needed to contact. They decided that they needed to get some paint and other thing for a bug room for Caleb. They also needed children's shampoo, some bath toys, some clothes, shoes, and anything else they saw while they were out. Emily also knew she needed to call the doctor, Derek's sister and mother, and her mother. She needed to get Caleb's medical records and insurance in order to take him to the doctor.

They sat on the couch together, letting the day sink in. They now had another child in their care, another little boy for them to try no to mess up too much.

At around midnight, they went into their room, climbing in bed on either side of Caleb. Neither of them slept at all. Caleb woke up at around 2 am, crying from a nightmare. They quieted his cries and he went back to sleep, but they most definitely did not.

The next morning, they got out of bed at 7, calling Hotch first thing. He told both of them to stay out of work until they finished the case and got everything all sorted out with Caleb. Derek then called his sister, Desiree and got everything worked out. She was coming by after work to meet Caleb and get the details worked out for when Derek and Emily went back to work.

Caleb woke up around nine and was slightly disoriented. Emily and Derek calmed him down before he and Derek set about making pancakes for breakfast. Emily got a shower and got ready for the day. She was tired from not sleeping, but excited about the coming day.

When she finished, she went into the kitchen, smiling as she watched Derek and Caleb eating their pancakes.

"Want some?" Derek asked her, getting up and giving her a kiss.

"No thanks," she said, going into the kitchen and grabbing her usual cereal and yogurt. She wasn't feeling super great and didn't want to upset her stomach with heavy pancakes. They all ate breakfast while Derek and Emily explained to Caleb what they were planning for the day. He was excited and after breakfast, Emily helped him get dressed while Derek went and showered. Caleb put on his bug shirt and a pair of shorts. Emily got a comb and her spray bottle of water and combed his slightly messy brown hair down.

"Caleb," she said, putting him on her knee when she finished with his hair, "Is there anything you would like to get when we are out today?"

"I like my bugs," he said, "Them's fun to play wif."

"Sounds good," she said, tickling his tummy as she pulled him into a hug. Emily then helped Caleb brush his teeth and wash his face.

"I is all clean," he said, smiling at Emily.

She smiled back, scooping him into her arms. He had amazed her over the past twenty-four hours. Though he had had a few tears, this little boy was adjusting to a completely new environment faster than she ever imagined anyone could. He just seemed to fit in their little family. She hoped he and Declan would hit it off.

She was startled out of her thoughts by strong arms wrapping around her.

"Almost ready?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him as she truned around, "Just let me grab my purse and brush my teeth and I'm ready."

He nodded, releasing her and taking Caleb from her. Ten minutes later, they were out the door and headed to Ikea to get the necessary bedroom accessories for a three year old. They spent the better part of the morning getting a bedspread, pillows, fun baskets for toys, a new bookcase, and a few stuffed bugs for the little boys new room. They then went out for lunch at a little deli that Derek had taken MEily on their first date twenty months ago.

After that, they went to Target where they bought toys and clothes for Caleb. He was excited and very well behave, but by the end of the trip, Caleb was clearly tired and getting cranky because of it. He crashed in his car seat on the way home.

Emily smiled as she looked at him in his car seat. He looked nothing like either of them, but she had learned a long time ago that looks do not make a family, love does. She had never felt like she belonged in her family growing up. Matthew had been the first person she really felt she had a true bond with, but that had only lasted as long as her mother's post. She found her next family with Tsai, Clyde, and her team at Interpol, but after Doyle, she lost them too as her life slipped from her hands.

The BAU became her family, the one she was willing to open up to and share her real, personal, messed up self with. They weren't just the ones she spent holidays with and exchanged birthday and Christmas cards with. They were her real, true family.

Rossi was her father. He made her comfortable and allowed her to open herself free of judgments.

Hotch was her older brother, occasionally harsh, but protective and willing to do anything for her.

Garcia was her big sister even though Emily was a few years older. Garcia would drop anything if Emily called, and though she was overprotective, she was always there if she needed her for anything.

Reid was her baby brother, gentle and shy, but not afraid to kick anyone who tried to mess with her.

JJ was her sister/mother. Their relationship was complex, but Emily knew that any time she needed anything, whether it be a shoulder to cry on after a fight with Derek or just someone to spend a Friday with, JJ would be there in a heartbeat.

Alex was a cousin, not exactly part of the immediate family, but slowly joining the intimate inner circle. She had been skeptical when Alex had first come, but now that she had been on the team for just over a year, Emily was warming up to her. Hotch had decided to keep her on the team after JJ's maternity leave finished because right around that time, Emily had been diagnosed with Grave's disease and though she could still work, she was out sick much more often than before and Alex made up for it.

Then there was Derek, the one, true love of her life. He was her best friend, her lover, her confidant. She had fallen for him a few months after joining the BAU, but she knew he had had feelings for her since she had arrived.

She smiled as she felt Derek take her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Family," she said, smiling back at him.

His smile grew as they pulled into the driveway. "I'll get the little man," she said as they got out, "You get the heavy stuff from the trunk."

He nodded as she carefully unbuckled the little boy and carried him into the house, placing him in the master bedroom. She then went and helped Derek carry everything in from the back of the car.

However, instead of putting it together right away, Emily dragged Derek to the couch and the two sat down, her head on his chest.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, running his hand through her silky black hair.

"Nothing," she said, "DO you still want to have our own kids?"

"Of course," he said, wondering what brought this up, "Why?"

"Just wondering," she said, "Don't worry. I don't think I am. I was just wondering."

"I would love to have a family with you someday," he said, kissing her gently.

"Declan comes home tomorrow," she said, excitement entering her voice, "I hope they get along."

"They will," Derek said, kissing her gently, "They are both great kids."

Emily nodded, snuggling close to him, putting her head on his lap as she lay down on the couch.

"You're not getting sick again, are you?" he asked, stroking her hair gently.

"No," she said, "I feel fine. Just the stress from the past couple days."

"Roll over," he said, helping her flip onto her stomach before starting to gently massage her tense shoulders and back. She moaned in pleasure, relaxing as he continued.

Just as she was about to doze off, she heard the shrill ring of her phone from in the kitchen. Derek eased her head off his lap and sprinted for the phone, grabbing it off the counter.

"Hello," he said, picking up the phone, "Really? That's great. Alright JJ, thanks for letting us know. Alright. Bye."

"What did JJ want?" Emily asked, getting off the couch.

"They got him," Derek said, looking at her, "They got the man who killed Caleb's parents. He didn't even know about Caleb. He was some homeless man with severe mental disease who watched a random murder a few months ago and in his sick and twisted mind, it was good so he started killing. He's going to probably end up in a psych ward for the rest of his life."

Emily nodded, going to Derek and hugging him tightly, letting tears fall. She had been so worried about the unsub coming after Caleb. It was good to know that the man who took the sweet little boy's parents was going away. Derek hugged her, feeling a sense of relief wash over him as he let the news sink in. The little boy who was quickly becoming their little boy was no longer in any danger.

* * *

**Thanks so so much for reading! I have super big plans for this story. I just need to get from here to there in some creative way. Just let me know if you have ideas on how I can do that. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
